Ninjago: Frozen Love: The Legacy of the Fire Ninja
by NindroidZane007
Summary: It all seems well for Kiara and Bryce for their honeymoon, when a friend named Kairon Let says this: "Dad is dying." Kiara is saddened, because Kai is starting to die, and shocked. Kairon said Dad. The legacy of the Fire Ninja has an ended, but Bryce himself is chosen by fate. Is Kairon more than a friend? Is Let a false last name? Is Kairon Kiara's brother?
1. The Forgotten Brother

**The sound of an ice organ played the typical wedding tune, and Kiara saw Bryce through the ice.**

"This is it," she smiled, and Jay walked her down the aisle. Cole was crying, midsmile. Lloyd winked at Kiara, and gave her a goofy smile. Sensei Garmadon nodded in approval. Bryce smiled at her dreamily.

Elsa sat with her sister, Ana, Ana's "trollfully" wedded husband, Kristoff, and Olaf, the snowman, who was saying, "So this is a wedding!"

When Kiara got to the end of the aisle, Bryce whispered in her ear,"Wow. You are a knockout!"

Kiara smiled, and the (what is the guy who does the "you may kiss the bride" thing called?! I think preacher) preacher began the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride."

When Kiara dived for Bryce's lips, it made his heart do jumping jacks. Her lips were pushing gently against his, their eyes closed, Bryce never wanted it to end. Everyone started clapping, and Cole smiled childishly, a tear streaming down his face.

Kiara searched the crowd for her dad. Kai was not like this.

Then Kairon "Redstone" Let walked to Kiara and ha a sad look on his face.

"Dad is dying."


	2. Author's Note: The Past of Kairon Let

**A/N: Kairon Let was Kiara's forgotten brother. Kairon is 17 at this time. Kai knew he would perish if he were to keep both, so the Fire Ninja unwillingly abandoned Kairon. He was adopted on the street by a person named Drafario Let, but everybody calls him "Let."**

**Let is not exactly human. He's Dragon Race. **

**He practically raised Kairon as if he were kin. He taught him the magic of Dragon Race. **

**But Kairon turned Dragon Race at age fifteen, five years earlier than normal. Let decided to allow Kairon live on his own, if he wanted to. Kairon understood why Let made this decision, and lived on his own. **

**He had somewhat of a short dragon's muzzle. His skin was slightly scaly. **

**Let didn't think of Kairon as a freak; Let himself was like this, too. **

**When a Dragon Race passes his Dragon Trial, he gains a human body, b****ut would still be Dragon Race. **

**But if one fails, he becomes a wild dragon. **

**Kairon at age 16 passed his, a year after the transormation. And Let finally explains to his adopted son about his past (Kairon's).**

**Kairon was raised by Let for 15 years. He was used to calling Let "Dad."**

**Let told Kairon the following:**

**_You will always be in my heart. If you want to see me, I'll be in your heart, no matter how far apart we are, or what is between us. I'll always love you, Kairon. For you are a son to me. Remember who you are. You are Dragon Race, like me. Godspeed, my son._**


	3. The Explanation

"Wait. _Dad_?" Kiara asked Kairon.

"The Fates have decreed that if Kai were to have both a son and a daughter living with him, he would start to die. This includes in-laws. But this happened once before. Dad gave me up. That's why you thought you were an only child. But now, it's restarted. The kiss during marriage. That's why Dad's dying again. He has either one year to live, or seeing the daughter's or daughter-in-law's, if it happened to be me who stayed, whichever comes first." Kairon explained.

Kiara was shocked. "That's why Dad got furious. It would have threatened his life." Kiara whispered in realization, "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to frighten you." Kairon replied. She was shocked, and looked into Kairon's sunrise-orange eyes.

"But congrats, still." Kairon nodded. At that moment, Kiara got a message from her mom:

_Your father wasn't able to get to your wedding, because he has had an unknown virus._


	4. Visiting Let

Kai was ill with an unknown infection. Kiara and Bryce drove their car to the home of Drafario Let.

They pulled into the driveway of the luxurious house, and Bryce parked the went up to the door. She knocked on the mahagony door.

Five seconds passed. No answer.

"Maybe Mr. Let isn't home?" Bryce asked.

"This is a decent house. He may have to travel a lot in order answer the door," Kiara suggested wistfully.

"Who is it?", said someone from the other side.

"It's your son's sister." said Kiara.

"Come in," said Let.

The door opened, and revealed a man with a scar on his face, chestnut brown hair, and electric yellow eyes.

Kiara and Bryce entered the house, and Bryce asked rhetorically, "This is a huge place! Do you have a map that features a 'you are here' symbol?"

"Actually, I do. Just in case I have guests." Let admitted.

"It's about Kairon. His real father. He's slowly-" Kiara started.

"Dying." Let stated ,"I understand fate, but why must it be so cruel? If an elemental sorcerer had both a son and daughter, it would kill the sorcerer in one year. Your father was forced to abandon Kairon. Yet fate allowed me to father him, until he became Dragon Race."

"Dragon Race? What is that?" Kiara asked.

"When a human becomes a dragonoid. There's a difference between dragon and dragonoid. A dragon is the iconic mythical creature that breathes fire. Dragonoid is when a human has a human-shaped body, but with more of a muzzle of a dragon, I am also Dragon Race."

"Kairon didn't have a muzzle." Bryce recalled.

"Well, He passed his Dragon Trial. If you become Dragon Race, you have a year to adapt to your body. Then, you have to do a Dragon Trial. If you can control yourself, you gain a human body, but you are still Dragon Race. If you lose control of the dragon half, you become a wild dragon. I am Dragon Race. I passed my Dragon Trial. So did Kairon.

"He became Dragon Race at 15. Most men were 18 to 20. I was later, at 21. But I guess it was partially my fault, because I taught him Dragon spells."

"Wow. 15? I haven't slept for 3 years!" Kiara exclaimed quietly.

"It is getting late. You two can stay for the night." Let offered.


	5. Stealthy Eavesdropper

Kiara and Bryce changed clothes in one guest bedroom. Kiara kissed Bryce, her lips softly caressing his lips.

Bryce fell onto the bed, holding Kiara in his arms. Her lips were still caressing Bryce's, and he felt a sense of pleasure.

He seemed to lose control, and that's when it got serious.

Meanwhile, Kairon just drove by, and saw Bryce's Camaro in the driveway. He entered his adopted father's house. His room was only two rooms away from the guest bedroom Kiara and Bryce were using.

Kairon passed that room, and heard Kiara moaning. Panic gripped him. He felt like he just ran 20 miles nonstop.

_What're they doing?! Should I go in there, or should I leave them alone? _Kairon thought.

He debated going in, and decided to leave them be. He continued going to his room as if nothing happened.

He turned on his X-Box One, and played _Halo_ _Reach_. Even though the game was loud, Kairon could still hear Kiara moan. _And_ he was two rooms away!

He couldn't risk turning his TV up. Let didn't know he was here!


	6. Bryce's Fate

Finally, at one in the morning, Kairon didn't hear Kiara at all. _I don't hear anything. Either they're nearly done, or they _are_ done, _Kairon mused in thought.

Let had taught him to be able to sharpen his senses a few years ago. He magnified his hearing by 500%, and still heard nothing but Bryce sleeping, and Nickleback playing in Kiara's ears.

Kairon walked down the hallway, and knocked on Kiara's door.

Kairon heard Kiara getting out of bed, the movement of fabric (bedsheets and clothing) and finally, footsteps.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me. Kairon." Kairon answered.

The door opened, and Kairon asked, "Should we talk in here, or should it be somewhere else?"

Kiara thought for a moment. "Is it about Dad's fate?" she asked.

"On those lines." Kairon replied, "'bout Dad and your husband."

Kiara's sunset-orange eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and concern.

"Elsewhere." Kiara replied.

The two moved to a different room.

"The eldest son would be the heir of the Fire kimono; to be the _next_ Spinjitzu Master of Fire." Kairon explained.

"Are you saying Bryce is to be the next Ninja of Fire?" Kiara asked in concern.

"Yeah..." Kairon answered.

Kiara sighed in relief. She had been training Bryce in the arts of ninjitzu for nearly a year.

They both went to their rooms and fell asleep.


	7. Surprises

Bryce woke up to a surprise the next morning.

Kiara was sleeping, her hair seeming to glow. Bryce was still in loving awe, and accidentally fell.

Since Kiara was adapted to no sleep, she woke up, and felt woozy.

"Are you okay, Kiara?" Bryce asked, catching her. She looked strong in his semi-muscular arms.

"I think so.," Kiara managed to say, before having the urge to vomit.

She ran to the bathroom, and was able to throw up in a trash bin.

She then had to pee.

Meanwhile, Kairon was snoring on his bed, his hands playing Minecraft for him. Bryce jumped on him, and Kairon reacted by waking up, and kicked him in the gut.

"look. It's been the first time in forever, Isaw Kiara sleepimg when I woke ip." Bruce explained.

Kairon's eyes were narrow.

Then the two guys heard Kiara scream.


End file.
